


Sharing a bed

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How about Laura and carm sleeping and came wakes up and to surprise Laura she turns into cat!carm and when Laura wakes up she falls out of bed in surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a bed

It was 4am when Carmilla wakes up and smiles seeing the blond snuggling into her side; head resting on the vampire’s shoulder.

They had fallen asleep like this often now, but the vampire had a fun little idea to do.

With ease, the raven haired woman slides out from underneath Laura; then quickly shifts into her panther form and curls up around her girlfriend, easing back into slumber.

A few hours later

Laura’s alarm goes off, signaling the start of a new work day, as Laura yawns she stretches and feels something furry beside her.

“What the hell!?” she yells and accidentally rolls off the edge of the bed to the floor.

Looking up she sees a huge black panther sharing her bed.

The blond blinks, getting the haziness out of her eyes and looking again.

The panthers head picks up, ears move forward as it looks around a bit; and then to the floor.

The cat looks down and snorts like it was laughing.

“CARMILLA!!!!!!” Laura screams, as she gets up and dusts off.

The cat hops off the bed and rubs up against the blonde’s but not enough to push her over.

“Ugh you are too cute!” Laura states and scratches Carmilla behind the ears, “now if you don’t mind, I want to kiss my girlfriend.”

Instantly Carmilla was on two legs again, and almost made Laura dizzy and teeters.

“You okay, cupcake?” Carmilla asks catching the woman.

“Uh huh” Laura states holding onto her girlfriend’s shoulders.

Carmilla smirks, “So about that kiss?”

“Gladly” Laura smiles and throws her arms around Carmilla, kissing her.

End


End file.
